


Dance Partner

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were no pieces that Giles couldn’t fit into the puzzle that made up Wesley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18363) by Entrenous88, Sweptawaybayou. 



> Many thanks to EntreNous and Snow, who have allowed me to play in their AtS/BtVS boyband 'verse. Tremendous thanks are owed to EntreNous, for both her detailed beta-work and incomparable handholding as I worked on this story. I must confess everything about dancing in this fic, I stole from the warm-up scenes in the movie White Nights. (I'm sure I got it all wrong.) Cross-posted at my journal and at into_trouble. 
> 
> Originally posted December 2004.

From the street Giles could hear the music. It wasn't what he had chosen for the boys to work with - this was all percussion and bass, no keyboard, no sweet melody. But it had a beat, had rhythm and Giles grinned in anticipation of seeing Wes move to that sound.

Wes must have been working out some bit of choreography for himself, his way of thinking out loud. It was probably a reaction to his feelings for the boys, Angel in particular. Watching the two in a room together amused Giles, Angel trying to get close to Wesley, while Wes tried to stay as far from temptation's reach as possible.

Giles knew the choreographer intimately. There were no pieces that Giles couldn’t fit into the puzzle that made up Wesley.

So he was taken aback when he saw into the dance studio. Wes was not alone. A tall young man was dancing at Wes' side. Black, shaven head, and tall. Bare chest gleaming from the workout, black pants so fitted that they detailed every muscle. Beautiful. The boy - not a man as Giles had first thought (young - very young) - was laughing as he stepped ahead of Wes and demonstrated a move, then moved back to watch Wes. Wes smiled and flowed from that step into a glide. The boy frowned, motioned Wes to repeat the glide and then executed it perfectly.

The loose camaraderie between the two was obviously the result of working together for some time. They used the briefest of gestures to communicate. Wes wore a grin Giles had never seen before and he looked happy. He moved confidently, with power and control. Giles didn't like it.

He leaned in the doorway watching the two move across the studio floor totally engrossed in their movements, mimicking each other so closely he wasn't sure now which of the pair was leading the changes. A combination step-drag-leap brought them both to the floor. Soft panting underscored the bass-line that was their accompaniment. Eyes narrowed in annoyance, Giles stepped forward and called to Wesley, who startled almost guiltily and rose to his feet in a move that was curiously lacking in grace.

"Hello, Giles, I'd like you to meet Charles Gunn. Gunn, this is Mr. Giles."

"Hey man," the boy on the floor tossed upward as he shook out first one leg then the other.

Giles ignored the greeting and turned his full attention on Wesley. "I thought it was understood you were going to concentrate fully on the boys. You said you could find other teachers for your students."

"Yes, that is true, and I have, Giles. My paying students are all under another instructor's guidance. Gunn is…different."

"I'm sure he is," the older man snapped. "In this country that sort of 'different' is jail-bait. What do you think is going to happen when his parents discover what you are up to?"

Gunn rose to his feet and moved across the room quickly. "Hey. Don't know who you think you are, and I don't care. You can't just come in here and start yelling at Wes. Maybe you want to take off, man. Before someone makes you, okay?"

"Gunn. Gunn." Wes tried anxiously to calm the boy. "Charles!" Wes grabbed at the boy's elbow and rubbed his arm in a gesture meant to soothe him. "It's all right. Mr. Giles is my employer." Wes slipped his hand up to Gunn's shoulder, turning him away from Giles. "Please. You go clean up and change. I'll be here at the studio all evening. It's all right." He patted the boy's shoulder encouragingly, "Go on now, I'll call you later."

"If you're sure. I can always wait outside until you're ready to go."

"No, that won't be necessary. But thank you Charles."

The boy was barely out of the room when Giles stepped forward and snarled, "What are you doing with that child?"

Another step followed and yet another until Wesley was backed up against the mirrored wall, the bar pressed into his back. Wesley blinked and looked down before glancing up, trying to measure the depth of Giles' anger.

"That child as you call him provides safety to the studio and those who come to it. You should see him fight. It's glorious Giles. So violent and swift, efficient, merciless - he's very much like you in many ways."

"I didn't realize you had so much spare time on your hands. Watching thugs fight on the street has become your newest fascination, has it?"

"It's a long story, and not all that interesting. During a poorly timed trip to the shop at the corner late one evening, Gunn came to my aid. There might have been some violence involved. At any rate, in exchange for his protection, I teach him a few dance steps."

Giles gave a disbelieving snort.

Wes added in a quiet voice, "That's all Giles. I swear."

Big eyes stared back at him almost innocently. Giles scoffed, and cupped Wesley's chin in his hand. "I remember the last time I heard that from you. Surely there is more than hero worship involved. I know you Wesley. You wouldn't be able to keep your hands off him if he were willing." After a pause, Giles smiled at Wesley, and said with a patronizing chuckle, "Oh, that's the way of it. He isn't interested in you."

Wes looked Giles full in the face. "I'll say this once Giles. Charles is my friend, my very good friend. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize that friendship or your boy band. You may keep your comments about Gunn to yourself. Am I clear?"

Giles shrugged, "Just keep the boy out of sight Wesley. That's all I ask. For now."


End file.
